


Find My Way

by moonlightarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Era, Despair, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hope, Kidnapping, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightarie/pseuds/moonlightarie
Summary: Years after the tragedy, the Remnants of Despair has ceased to exist from the public's eyes. Chiaki was alive and Class 77 lived their lives in Jabberwock Island. Meet Miyoko Hinata, a child born from love and hope. From the day she was born, Class 77's lives became brighter. One day, another tragedy had shattered their peaceful lives."Miyoko is missing!"Join Miyoko Hinata in her journey to find her way home.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony





	1. 𝙽𝙴𝚆 𝙱𝙴𝙶𝙸𝙽𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction in this platform so I hope you guys enjoy this story. I am not fluent in english so advance apologies for any mistakes/errors. Thanks for taking the time to click this story of mine!
> 
> Thankyou!

_No one can ever take your memories from you - each day is a new beginning, make good memories every day._

_\- Catherine Pulsifer_

* * *

The outside world is slowly recovering from despair. The flow of civilization would take a long time to recover but there would be a time when everything would appear that nothing ever happened.

He and his friends had created their own path. Not just for atonement, but for the better of their lives.

It has been two years since the Tragedy happened in his alumnus. It felt like it was only yesterday when he was once that talentless young boy who became a guinea pig for the school he obsessed over. Scratch that, there was no need to beat himself up... He already learned his lesson.

_Forget that past, create your own future._

A genuine smile made its way on his lips. His life living on this island felt like a summer dream. He gets to spend everyday with the friends he loved the most. Yes, they do sometimes fight and argue, but at the end of the day, they just talk it out and laugh it off.

But most of all...

He gets the chance to spend his entire life with the woman of his dreams. The embodiment of love and hope in his once boring, dull life.

"I knew it that I'll find you here, Hajime." A sweet, soft voice called out.

His hope, his love and his life... _Chiaki Nanami._

He turned his gaze away from the sleeping waves of the ocean and fixed his eyes on his wife. Yes, you heard it right.

Chiaki was _alive_ and _became_ his wife.

Izuru had saved her from the brink of death all those years ago. Because of him becoming Izuru Kamakura, he saved the girl he held most dear. He never felt so thankful for becoming who he is today. He accepted himself and he was proud of it. This woman had also loved and accepted him for who he really is.

"Chiaki..." His voice sounded calm and soothing. The pink-haired woman took a few steps to finally appear right in front of him.

"You seem to be thinking deeply." A smile, oh that beautiful smile, appeared on her lips, "Care to share what that might be?"

Hajime raised his right hand and cupped her left cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin.

"I'm just thinking about how grateful I am to have you in my life."

A pink flush appeared on her cheeks, "You're so cheesy."

Hajime can only chuckle, "I'm not kidding though. You added so much color in my life that I don't know how to properly thank you. Is this what it feels to be the most luckiest man alive?"

Chiaki giggled, "You're exaggerating Hajime... Oh..." Her smile suddenly had gone away. Hajime became worried, she looks deep in thought.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I just finished a check-up with Tsumiki earlier this afternoon."

"H-huh?" His eyes widened, "Are you sick? Do you feel something weird? Why didn't you tell me?! I could have done something--"

"Calm down, Hajime." Chiaki holds both his hands, carefully grapsing them both together.

She looked to calm to be someone potentially hiding any sickness. He took a deep breath and remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Hajime, you're now a father." Her voice said with growing happiness and excitement.

He blinked. Blinked twice. He just went silent. ' _She said I was going to be a father... Does that mean what I think it is?'_ But they only spent one night together... They never even had the chance to have any honeymoon because their friends would fill up their schedules. Their first time was even done in a luxury room in the fun house. Well, other than the fun house, it was the best freaking night of his life.

But now, she was pregnant. Chiaki was carrying the love they made together. He could feel his eyes burn... No doubt. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Chiaki never expected this reaction from him. She felt moved and her own tears also came. This feeling... It was just pure bliss.

"I'm a _father_...?" Hajime managed to say, his voice cracking.

Chiaki smiled and nodded, "Yes."

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thankyou for everything, Chiaki... I love you so much."

Chiaki placed her ear on his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat ringing in her senses.

"I love you too, Hajime."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, it's going to be a chapter where Hajime and Chiaki will have their child. I love this ship so it's nice to imagine them having a small family. 
> 
> Stay tune for more.☞︎︎︎☞︎︎︎☞︎︎︎
> 
> 𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚘


	2. 𝙹𝙾𝚈 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙲𝚁𝙸𝙴𝚂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using the English Translation of the game! (Ultimate ???) Happy Reading:)

_“Like stars are to the sky, so are the children to our world. They deserve to shine!”_

_-Chinonye J. Chidolue_

* * *

_Parenthood_.

Chiaki sighed and slowly closed the book for first-time Moms. For some reason, the smell of books in the library calmed her senses. It was in the middle of the day and she's all alone in this big place.

Hajime wasn't with her because she told him to leave her alone. She got irritated of how overprotective he is and wanted some alone time. The Ultimate Gamer looked lovingly at her baby bumb, she used her right hand to gently caress it.

"How are you doing? My _little bean_?" 

She was already 8 months ahead but her baby bump was not that exaggeratingly big. She became worried at first but Tsumiki told her it's only normal because of her body type and the size of her baby. Ever since she became pregnant, she had monthly check-ups with Tsumiki in the hospital.

"I wonder if you're a girl or boy...?" Chiaki playfully smiles, "I made a little bet with your father. He insisted you were a boy while I voted for you to be a girl. Whoever wins, they get to name you." 

She turned her head when she heard the door swing open behind her. 

A frown appeared on her face when she saw her husband by the frame of the door.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Her emotions were a wreck. She was not sure why she's irritated of him anymore.

"I can't do that, Chiaki." He calmly answered. He walked further ahead, stopping just right in front of her. He then took something out of his back pocket. She raised a brow in question.

"Gummy!" Chiaki quickly stole the bag of sweets from his hands and opened the packet to start chewing her favorite sweets. Her irritation quickly dissipated into nothing as she hummed a happy tune.

Hajime chuckles at the cute sight. He uses his hand to brush her hair off her face so she can eat comfortably.

"H-Hajime..." She just finished the packet of sweets and looked up to her beloved, "Sorry for telling you that you're annoying... I swear I do not mean it..."

"I know."

"But still----!" She left her seat and embraced him. Hajime was surprised and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. It was a nice feeling, to be honest. Her baby bump in between their embrace, it feels like a dream.

"I-I'm so sorry...!" All of a sudden, sobs escaped her mouth and tears formed in her eyes, "I've been so bad to you but you've been nothing but good to me...!"

Hajime started to panic internally, although he didn't show it on his face. He despised seeing Chiaki cry, he feels like his heart is being ripped into a million pieces.

"Calm down, Chiaki." His words didn't work as she sobs quietly on his chest. He sighs and draws circle around her back, "I'm not mad. Besides, I am overprotective of you for a reason."

Silence.

She became suddenly quiet. Her sobs had ended and she was not responding to his words anymore, it started to really worry him.

"Chiaki? Are you--" he held both of her shoulders to push her a little bit. He lifted her chin up so he can see her face.

"H-Hajime..."

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"W-water...."

"Are you thirsty? What drink would you like?"

"N-no.... It's not that. B-baby..." She looks down and Hajime followed her gaze to where she was looking.

All blood had disappeared on Hajime's face. There was a liquid substance running down from her thighs to her feet. 

"Our baby's coming... I think."

In one swift motion, Hajime carried her in his arms. When he made sure she was in a comfortable position, he started running outside. Chiaki yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take deep breathes Chiaki. I'll count for you from one to three. One."

Chiaki just listened to his instruction and done what she was told. His voice was calm and reassuring, she was nervous and scared, yes, but if she's with the man she loves then she can do anything.

On the way, they saw Nagito in the central island, he was chatting with Fuyuhiko.

_"Komaeda! Kazuryu!"_

"Who's that--?!" Fuyuhiko turns his attention away from Nagito and saw Hajime carrying Chiaki in his arms. What in the world are they doing---

"She's in labor, search Tsumiki for me!"

"Labor?" Fuyuhiko felt his heart skip a beat, their class rep was in _what_...?

All of a sudden, Nagito grabbed his arm and started running toward the direction where he think he last saw Mikan.

"Leave it to us! I'll tell her to go to the Hospital!" Nagito shouted in response. 

Hajime thankfully nods, "Thanks! I'll be counting on you two!"

The last thing Hajime and Chiaki saw was Nagito sprinting away with a pale, dumbfounded Fuyuhiko.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hajime asks again out of concern.

"Hmm... I'm fine, just a little... Funny..."

"Let's hurry to the hospital."

Chiaki closed her eyes and relied on Hajime's strength to overcome this. They finally arrived at the hospital and Hajime sprinted towards the nearest hospital room available. She was then laid down on the bed.

Chiaki can only watch as Hajime used the machines available in the room and prepared the equipment necessary. Just by watching how swift his movements are, he can be easily mistaken as a veteran doctor working for decades in the industry. Truly, it was assuring to have an Ultimate Hope as a partner.

"You need to change into a hospital gown." He says calmly to not alert her. Chiaki fought the little contractions as Hajime assisted her to change clothing. She sighed when she changed into something more free and loose.

"Nanami-san!" Mikan had burst open the hospital door. She was panting because she ran immediately when Nagito and Fuyuhiko informed her about the situation. 

"Just in time, Tsumiki-san." Hajime sighed in relief, "We just need to monitor her a bit more before we start."

"How far is she?"

As the two began to speak the hospital language, Chiaki started to lose her focus. It was all because of the contraction that's creeping down her abdomen. 

She can hear the loud and panicking voices outside her hospital room. It must be all of her friends. A small smile appeared on her lips, it was nice having a lot of friends worrying for her well-being.

"Agh!" A scream escapes her lips, the pain was starting to come. 

From that point, she cannot remember anything clearly. All she remembers is gripping tightly on Hajime's hands, holding for dear life to deliver their baby.

* * *

" _Shit. Shit. Shit._ " Fuyuhiko was sitting on the benches outside, still pale and panicking.

"Chill Baby Gangsta! You need to calm down! I might mistake you becoming the father for acting like one!"

"What the fuck?!" The blonde shoot daggers at the former Ultimate Gymnast, she really knows how to get into his nerves. It managed to calm his system down though.

"Calm down, Fuyuhiko." He looked at Peko, who was staring at him all this time ever since she arrived in the hospital. 

"Yeah... I got to calm down..." Fuyuhiko sighs, "I'm just worried that something bad could happen to Nanami. I can't imagine losing one of my friends anymore."

"That's stupid!" Hiyoko intervened, "We have the Mr. Ultimate Everything and the Ultimate Nurse with us! Nanami-chan is guaranteed safe!"

"She has a point." Koizumi smiled, assuring everyone, "Nanami-chan is also a strong woman. Give her more credit. After a few hours, we'll be seeing a mini-version of her or Hajime!" She excitedly exclaims, "I already prepared a new camera for this exact moment!"

Hiyoko fakes a cough, "I learned how to make kimonos. Amazing and perfect traditional clothes! I made a bunch of them for the size of a cute baby girl!" After that little speech, she proudly boasts her little achievements.

"Aren't you too far ahead of yourself? I mean, it could be a boy, you know. You want to make a baby crossdress or something?!" Kazuichi interrupted.

"How dare you?! You stupid stinky wrench!"

"What did you call me?!" Soda glared at the lady.

"Now, Now everyone." Sonia raises a hand to stop the commotion, "Remember that Nanami-chan is going through a hard time. We must stay calm so her delivery will be well."

It's been a few hours already, and all of them stayed outside for any news. Some are nervous, some are scared. But they have hope that everything would be fine. Hearing Chiaki's painful screams reminded them of the video they watched just before they got brainwashed, so it was really difficult to stay put. Their instincts just tell them to do something and help her. But what could they do to help in this kind of situation?

When it happened, everyone was almost brought to tears.

_They heard a baby's cry._

"WAHHH! If this was a song, it would have a title of ' _The Crying Howl of a Baby Miracle!_ '" Mioda exclaims, trying to hide her tears of joy.

"It's... A baby..." Fuyuhiko said dumbfounded.

Minutes later, the door of the hospital room opened. Everyone got up from their seats and saw Tsumiki on the door frame.

She looked tired and sweaty, but she released a smile, "It's a success."

Everyone roared in celebration.

"How is Nanami-san?!"

"Is she okay?!"

"She was screaming for hours! Is that even normal?!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" 

Mikan looked behind her and gave way to the new father. 

Everyone's hearts melt when they saw a bundle of joy in Hajime's arms. It was so tiny, wrapped in white cloth.

They also saw a rare sight, it was Hajime's eyes, it was a little swollen and teary. 

Everyone circled around Hajime as they observed the new addition to their family.

"Congratulations, Hajime! You're the man!" Nekomaru breaks the silence, greeting him with the biggest smile he can muster.

"It's a she." Hajime announced, his voice weak, "I lost the bet." Being the Ultimate Hope wasn't always a guaranteed win after all.

"I knew it!" The girls in the group exclaimed in victory. The guys just laughed it off, although kind of playfully sad that they lost the bet.

"The little one is so perfect... Such existence can only be sent from heavenly bodies!" Gundham says with pure admiration to the child.

" _Ghu_..." The little baby says, shifting from its nap.

"I think I'm in love." Akane says, "I didn't know babies could be this cute...!"

"How's Nanami-chan?" Sonia asked in worry.

"She fell asleep after the long hours of labor. She should be awake after she regains her strength."

"I hope she's well."

"Does Little Bean have a name yet?" Kazuichi asked. They nicknamed the newest family member 'Little Bean' because they know it will grow to be a fine tree someday that emits life.

Hajime shook his head, "I'll wait for Chiaki to wake up first. She will be naming her."

"AHHHH! I can't hold down my excitement!" Hiyoko squeals, "I can already imagine her wearing the cute kimonos I made!"

Everyone laughed in unison while the other made comments about her joke. It was the best day that ever happened in Jabberwock Island, the birth of their little bean. 

When it was time for the baby to rest, they also headed back to their own cottages since it was almost night. They had to make dinner for Chiaki, Hajime and Mikan. Teruteru whipped something extra special to commemorate this once-in-a-lifetime event.

* * *

She slowly opens her eyes, what greets her is a white ceiling. It took a while for her to process what's happening.

"Chiaki." She feels something warm on her right hand.

The pink-haired woman turns her head to the right and saw Hajime just sitting beside her on a chair. He was holding her hand affectionately.

"Little Bean?"

A smile appeared on his handsome features, making Chiaki fall in love again.

Hajime stood up and went to the other side of the room. Chiaki tears up seeing a tiny bundle wrapped up in his arms. She carefully sat up and excitedly looked at him.

"She's a girl." He carefully passed the baby to her arms, "She looks so much like us."

Chiaki felt teary when Little Bean was finally in her arms. She was so tiny and fragile, upon landing her gaze on her, she immediately swore to protect her with all of her.

"S-She has my hair..." Little Bean had soft light-pink hair, a cute nose, chubby cheeks, long eyelashes and pink lips. 

"Thankyou." Hajime says, "Thankyou Chiaki for giving me a family... I swore to love you and protect you both with all of me."

Chiaki lets her tears fall when Hajime kissed the top of her head and Little Bean's forehead.

"What will you name her?" Hajime finally asked.

" _Miyoko_. Miyoko Hinata."

"Miyoko." Hajime can't help but get teary again. 

" _Gaghh~_ " Miyoko speaks in her cute little language.

The two of them looked in awe at the life they both made. All of a sudden, Miyoko's eyes fluttered open.

They both gasps, taking in her lime-like pair of eyes.

"She has my eyes." Hajime tearfully said, "You're so perfect, Miyoko-chan."

A small giggle escaped Miyoko's lips as she both raised her arms. It seems like she was trying to reach out to her parents.

The new parents held their daughter's hand, chanting a small promise in their heads to protect the family they made.

* * *

5 years later...

"Hey, hey, what do you think you are feeding Miko-chan?!" Kazuichi shrieks.

Akane ignored him and offered a large piece of steak to a toddler which was sitting on a chair obediently.

"Miko-chan, you need to eat this in order to grow strong like me!" Owari smiles sheepishly, "After all, growing children needs a lot of strength!"

Just before the toddler can take a small bite, a white, messy-haired man took the meat from her and casually placed sweet pumpkin soup on her table.

"What are you doing Komaeda?!" The former ultimate gymnast glared at him. Nagito simply smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"I can't let anything happen to our little shining hope. She needs the best food with a lot of nutrients."

"Are you telling me my meat isn't healthy?!"

" _Ahahaha_... I didn't mean it like that, Owari-san."

Just before Akane can grab his collar, a calm Mahiru got in between them.

"Please don't show any violence in front of our Miyoko-chan." Koizumi said with a gentle smile.

" _MIYOKO-CHAN_!!!!" A loud manly roar overwhelmed everyone in the restaurant as Nekomaru just arrived by the stairs. He was carrying a lot of sport equipments.

Everyone present in the restaurant gave him a confused look.

"I brought all the necessary equipment to train our Miyoko-chan to be the Ultimate Athlete!"

"Who said that being an athlete is her talent?!" Hiyoko also just arrived, giving a sassy look to Nekomaru, "She is the next Ultimate Traditional Dancer, that is a fact!"

"I refuse to let this matter slide." Gundham was the next one to arrive, "Miyoko is already entitled to be the future empress of my kingdom!"

While the adults argue back and forth, a certain toddler can only watch in amusement.

She just finished her breakfast that her Uncle Nagito made. It was really yummy.

"Thankyou Uncle Nagito...!" She smiled at him and held his hand, "Can we take a walk together?"

"I am honored to become our Little Hope's escort." Nagito smiled, feeling extra lucky today.

The others were too busy arguing about Miyoko's talent that they didn't notice the two leave the restaurant.

The two had a walk near beach, stepping on the sand while enjoying the sea breeze.

"Uncle Nagito, is there really a talent for me?" Miyoko asked. She was holding onto Nagito's mechanical hand, it didn't bother her because she was used of her Uncle Nagito's cool robot hand.

"Ofcourse there is, Miyoko-chan." Nagito looked at the little one, "But your talent can't be from others, only you can decide what your talent is. It can be hobbies, work, or anything you learn that you enjoy." 

"How do I become a Lucky Student like Uncle?"

Nagito laughs shortly, "I don't think being lucky can be taught. It just happens you know."

Miyoko then looked to the calming ocean, as always, it wondered her what lies beyond the horizons that she sees.

Before knowing that mystery, she first needs to discover her own talent.

* * *

The doors in the music venue opened, gaining the attention of the people in the music venue.

"Mama!" Miyoko ran towards her mother for a hug.

Chiaki smiles widely, welcoming the child with open arms to embrace her wholly, "Did you have fun with Auntie Hiyoko and Auntie Ibuki?"

"Yes!" 

A kiss landed on Miyoko's forehead, "It's getting late, let's go back home, okay?"

"I'm going to say bye-bye to everyone first!" 

When the child bid everyone farewell and goodnight, Chiaki held her right hand as they walked towards the direction of home.

They live in an average-sized house on the first island. It was a new building not far-away from the cottages. 

"Mama, how about Papa?"

"I'm sure your papa is already at home."

"Really?!"

"Yes. We're having a family night tonight."

Miyoko almost jumped out of her shoes, "Family Night?!?! Mama, let's hurry home!"

Chiaki laughs, "Yup, let's hurry!"

Family Night is where they enjoy watching movies, playing video games, and reading interesting books together.

Miyoko quickly took off her shoes, placing them beside her Mama's and Papa's shoes at the entrance before wobbling to the living room. Chiaki can only chuckle at her cute antics.

"Papa!"

"Welcome home, Miyoko-chan."

Miyoko jumped in Hajime's arms as he caught her with ease. He gave the child a kiss on the cheek while Miyoko embraced her father.

"Papa, what are we going to do tonight?" Miyoko asks enthusiastically.

"There's a new game your Mama hasn't played yet. We're going to play it together." Hajime calmly said. 

The huge television was already set. Along with the game consoles near the couch. They all sat on the floor, their attention on the tv screen. Miyoko's eyes sparkled as she watches her Mama and Papa play the new game. They were so good with it because they always have a perfect score. 

"Go Mama!" Miyoko cheers on for her mother. Chiaki gripped the controller, doing her best to beat her unbeatable husband.

"You're not going to cheer for your Papa?" Hajime says, faking a tearful face.

Miyoko laughs and sticks her tongue out playfully. The game was almost to its end and it was the moment of truth to determine the victor.

With a determine smirk, Chiaki performed a secret combo which caught Hajime off guard. In a span of a second, the victor was announced.

" _HOORAY_!" Both Mother and Child jumped in happiness, performing a mini-victory dance together. They laughed, enjoying the victory that was really hard to earn.

Hajime stared at the smiles of the two. His heart starts to race, like the time when he realized how in love he is with Chiaki Nanami. It only felt like yesterday when he was once that talentless Reserve Course Student obsessed with a prestigious school. He thought he didn't deserve any friends, happiness nor love. And after becoming Izuru Kamakura, he became a bystander to despair reigning the world. He had a lot of regrets and mistakes, so he didn't know if he deserved to become part of a family that's so perfect.

"You did amazing, Papa. But Mama really caught you off guard!" Miyoko giggles hugged his side.

"You did well." Chiaki placed her hand on top of his, "You also deserve a reward for that."

Hajime was surprised when he felt kisses on both the sides of his cheeks. On his left was Chiaki, while Miyoko was on his right. He became flustered, suddenly getting overwhelmed by their overwhelming affection.

After having a short snack break, they proceeded to watch movies that Miyoko loves. 

"Miyoko-chan." Hajime calls but receives no answer. He looked down and saw Miyoko already softly snoring while laying down on his lap.

"Bring her to bed, I'll clean up." Chiaki said in a soft whisper before standing up to clean. 

Hajime gently carried his daughter, making sure to be careful to not wake her up.

The former ultimate hope walked to Miyoko's bedroom and laid her on the bed. He placed the cover on top of her and tucked her well so she won't feel cold. He admired her small face and brushed off the strands covering her face.

Like the cream of the crop, he kissed her little forehead, saying a soft 'sweet dreams' before walking away silently.

" _Papa_..."

Hajime halts. Suprised, he looked back at Miyoko and saw her eyes wide open.

"Did I wake you?"

"Hmm." She shook her head.

Hajime sat beside her on the bed, sensing that she wants to say something.

"Do you have anything on your mind dear?"

"Like the movies.... Will I be able to go to different countries? Or visit the seven wonders of the world? Or attend high school and sing musicals?" She asked oh-so innocently.

Hajime hid his guilt, trying his best to show a calm face. He was part to blame why all of them were staying in this island and don't have the freedom to lesuirely go to other places like normal people do.

If he had stopped Enoshima's plan to bring despair upon the world, then Miyoko could have lived normally. Going to school... Making friends... Visiting different places... It was all stolen from her.

"Someday Miyoko-chan." Hajime firmly says, "Someday."

Miyoko smiles, "I can't wait... Goodnight Papa, I love you."

"I love you too, Miyoko-chan. Sleep well." Hajime just can't resist and kissed her on the forehead again. A minute later, Miyoko was already back to sleep.

The smile on his face disappeared when he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hajime?" Chiaki saw his state. Hajime held her hand and walked to their room right in front of Miyoko's room. 

"It's about Miyoko." He started.

"Did something happen?"

"I feel really bad that she can't live the life of a normal child. It really bothers me that I am partially to be blamed of what happened to the world. I... As a father, I just want the best for her."

"Me too, Hajime. Me too." Chiaki sadly says, "Living in this island is great, really. But it's different if we could have lived a life where despair didn't happen."

Hajime sighs, sitting on their bed while removing the button near his polo shirt. Chiaki stepped right in front of him and her fingers removed the remaining buttons for him.

After changing into their pajamas, the couple laid down on their bed. A pool of what-ifs swirling in their heads.

They had the power to create their own future. Someday, it will be alright. 

_Right?_

* * *


	3. 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for leaving a comment for the previous chapters, I love knowing what you guys feel or think while you read my work :'> Here's an update for you guys because ü deserve it! Happy Reading!シ︎

_There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of them all is friendship._

_-Unknown_

__

* * *

__

_**2 Years later...** _

It was really enjoyable learning new things with her uncles and aunties. Class 77 had taken turns in spending time with Miyoko, it was suggested by Hajime to put an end to their conflicts.

As Miyoko grew up, everyone saw that she was a bright child with a lot of potential. Miyoko really admired her parents, uncles, and aunties because they were the very best in their own unique way. She can learn things easily because she was able to understand and think quickly. But Miyoko was just a normal girl, she was good at it but not perfect. She just knows how to do things. A master of none, but a jack of all trades is the perfect description of her. Unlike her father that was perfect at everything he does. She really loves everyone for always having the time to teach her their passions and aspirations.

"Miyoko-chan! Time to wake up!"

Miyoko jumped out of bed by the sound of her mama's voice. She blinks when she realized her hair was tangled like a bunch of spaghetti. Time had flew past and her hair was almost near her waist. She also has wavy hair that reminds her of the calm beach waves.

"W-what time...." She sees her mini-nekomaru clock beside her bed and it was almost 8am. Beside the clock was a small calendar with a lot of reminders and notes written on each date. Notes about her schedules with each of her uncles and aunties specifically.

She smiles when she saw that this day was alotted for Uncle Nagito. It was time to explore the mysterious truth of being lucky once again!

She wore her fluffy usami slippers and hopped out of bed to their kitchen. She saw her papa cooking breakfast while her mama using the vacuum to clean the floor. It was a usual scenario, it means it's another day to learn and make fun memories.

"Goodmorning Papa! Mama!"

"Goodmorning baby." Chiaki greets back, just finishing house chores, she proceeds to kiss her daughter on the top of her head.

"Goodmorning Miyoko-chan. Take your seat." Hajime puts down the perfect plate of breakfast for his daughter. Miyoko might not be aware, but she gets to eat five-star quality food everyday because of having a perfect papa and a cool-chef uncle.

"Wahhhh! Pancakes!!" The child energetically climbed up the chair while Hajime just adored her fits of excited giggles.

"Who are you going to spend the day with this time, Miyoko-chan?" Chiaki asks.

"Uncle Nagito!"

"Komaeda is going to be so happy to spend time with you today, dear." Hajime said. If it was the old him, he might be refusing the idea of his daughter spending time with a psychopath. But Komaeda had changed a lot these past few years. He still had that attitude of feeling lower than others but it was not as bad like before. He was more optimistic and grateful to spend time with anybody. He might have changed for the better, but he is still the same guy obsessed with hope.

Later that day, Hajime and Chiaki accompanied their daughter to Nagito's place to start her 'training'. Miyoko wanted to discover and try different things to know what interests her the most.. Class 77 was wholly supportive of the idea of training Miyoko so she can learn her talent naturally. The child didn't dislike anything, as a matter of fact, she enjoyed learning more about everyone's talents.

"Uncle Nagito!" Miyoko calls the latter. He was just waiting near the lobby of the hotel. 

"Well, hello there our little hope!" Nagito spread his arms wide open and leaned down to catch her impending hug. The child leaped into his arms and greeted him.

"Be nice to Uncle Komaeda alright?" Hajime reminds Miyoko.

"Yes papa!" The child smiles like a ray of sunshine, "I'll be a good girl like always!"

"I know you are." Hajime chuckles before looking at Nagito, "Take care of her."

"I know, I know~ Don't be such a worry-wart of a father Hinata-kun!"

Hajime rolls his eyes with a smile at him. Chiaki also said goodbye to them before the couple left together.

The training for today was located in the Amusement Park in the 4th Island. When they arrived, Miyoko's eyes brightened up to see Uncle Kazuichi waiting by the entrance.

"Goodmorning, Miyoko-chan!" The mechanic gave her his signature toothy grin. Miyoko greeted him with a short hug.

"I'll be helping you with your training today." Kazuichi scratches the back of his head, "Do your best, Miyoko-chan!"

"Yes Uncle Kazuichi!"

The three head over to the central of the theme park, Miyoko was welcomed by a new thing she never saw before.

"Presenting, the Doom of Waterfall! Made by yours truly, the Ultimate Mechanic!" Kazuichi lightly taps the glass of the machine, "I spent the whole day yesterday making this per Komaeda's request."

"Thanks Souda-san. Sorry if I took some of your time for someone like me..." Nagito starts but was cut off by Kazuichi. The mechanic shook his head, "No, No. I had fun making it Komaeda. I can always lend you a helping hand, we're buddies after all."

"Thankyou Souda-san."

"Let's begin Miyoko-chan's training!" Kazuichi says in excitement.

The machine was a mini-game. It is where you throw a ball to specific target. Beside the target was a small pool where there is a wooden plank situated just above it. If the target was hit, whoever sitting on the wooden plank would fall into the pool.

"What is this game Uncle Nagito?" Miyoko observes the machine and finds curtains covering the pool part of the machine. She wonders what was the curtains for?

"It is like what Souda-san said, it's called the _Doom of Waterfall_. All you have to do is use these balls to hit the target and win." He explained, pointing to the basket full of mini red balls.

"Okay! I get it now! I only have to hit the target!"

"That's correct. But you need to hit it at the exact center of the board, which is the black dot on the center."

Miyoko yelps, "But the black dot is like the size of an ant?!"

Nagito chuckles, "If you have the power of luck, you'll hit it eventually."

"I-I can do this!" Although reluctantly, Miyoko stepped on the wooden box prepared in front of the machine so her height can be on the same level as the target.

"Let the _Doom of Waterfall_ event, commence!" Kazuichi pulled out a remote and activated it, which made the curtains open. It revealed a surprising character behind the scenes.

Fuyuhiko Kazuryu was on top of the plank and he was wearing a baby blue shark onesie.

Miyoko was surprised, "Uncle Fuyuhiko!"

"I'm not Fuyuhiko, I am now a shark. _Du du du du..._ " Fuyuhiko's face was beet red in pure embarrassment. He just did this, even though it hurts his pride, so he can help Miyoko in her so called ' _training_ '. He's just that type of Uncle that will do anything for her.

Miyoko laughed, a pure laugh that made everyone feel glad for giving their efforts.

"If you hit the target, you'll save the shark and bring it back to its home, the water tank!" Kazuichi shouts in enthusiasm.

"I will save you Mr. Shark!" Miyoko grabbed the red ball with her tiny hands. She now has a determined look on her small face.

Nagito pats her back, "Just believe in your luck and your victory will happen naturally."

Meanwhile, Peko was watching in a mere distance, holding a bag with Fuyuhiko's fresh clothes. She was just as much as surprised like Miyoko. Fuyuhiko only told her that he had an urgent matter to attend and she only needs to prepare his clothes back at home. In the end, she just followed him in plain curiosity. She can't help but feel proud, her lover ignored his pride just to make Miyoko smile.

"Here I go!!!" Miyoko starts throwing the ball with her short arms, the ball flew and missed the target. As expected, it won't be easy.

Miyoko tries her best, throwing as many balls possible only focusing on the black dot. After a good 5 minutes, there was no luck at all.

Miyoko pouts, maybe this was just impossible, but she won't lose hope. She can feel everyone's eyes focused on her, they believed she can do it. And so she tries again.

"Go Miyoko-chan!" The three men cheered for her, they were having fun just by seeing Miyoko enjoy the moment.

"Relax, Miyoko-chan." She can hear her uncle speak in a reassuring voice, "Luck will happen in its own time. Just hope for the best outcome and if not, just calmly accept it for what is."

Miyoko took a deep breath and took a quick break. She looked at the target and then her Uncle Fuyuhiko-- Oops! She meant Mr. Shark.

Fuyuhiko gave her an encouraging smile. She smiles back and returned her gaze back onto the target. 

"Oh, oh? What do we have here?" Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko just arrived. They were surprised to see someone else in the amusement park today.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Fuyihiko said, pretty much annoyed.

"Duh, to have fun of course-- _oh my!_ What are you wearing Kazuryu?!?!" Ibuki bursts into laughter making the Yakuza flush.

"Souda!" Fuyuhiko called, "Tell them to leave right away, you didn't mention anything about a crowd being invited! This isn't part of the deal!" 

"Mahiru-chan, hurry take pictures! This is our rare chance!" Hiyoko said with an evil laugh.

Mahiru nervously held the camera. She always had it in her hands anyway.

"Souda!!!" The yakuza urges him to do something.

"No taking pictures, ladies." Kazuichi kindly smiles, "No cameras as well. This is a secret training for Miyoko-chan, you see."

"How is this a secret?" Hiyoko comments, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, Miyoko-chan will be training. So let us stay quiet so she can stay focus." Kazuichi continued.

"What kind of training is this anyway?" Ibuki asks.

"It's a training for luck." Nagito answers.

' _Ah, so it was all Komaeda's idea_.' the three girls thought while sweatdropping.

Miyoko was busy collecting her focus that she didn't notice her aunties' presence. She held the ball and aimed it. She locks her gaze on the target and gave all her power in one single throw... All of a sudden, she sneezed making her aim lose it's correct angle.

_"Achoo!"_

Regardless, the ball was thrown. Everyone focused on Miyoko's cute sneeze that they failed to see the ball hit the exact target, the black dot.

"AHHHBLRGGH!" 

_*SPLASH! BLARGH!*_

"What--"

"Kazuryu?!"

Kazuryu spits the water out of his mouth, he was caught off-guard because of the fall.

"You did it, Miyoko-chan!" Nagito cheers, everyone followed suit. The next minute, they were all raining the child with praises.

"And here we have our victor of the first Doom of the Waterfall! The Ultimate Little Hope, Miyoko Hinataaaa!" Kazuichi announced exaggeratedly.

"That was so amazing Miyoko-chan! I didn't know you can train your luck! Good job!" Ibuki claps her hands happily.

Fuyuhiko just got off the tank and walked out with drenched clothes, "Congrats Miyoko-chan, you saved Mr. Shark!" 

"I'm glad Mr. Shark is safe!" The light-pink haired child giggles.

Peko decided it was her cue to step out of the shadows.

"Ooh! Auntie Peko!" Miyoko exclaims.

"Peko?" Fuyuhiko turns towards the direction where Miyoko was looking and indeed found her walking towards them.

"Amazing as always, Miyoko-chan." Peko praises and ruffled her hair, Miyoko grins in appreciation.

"Also... I brought your spare..." Peko says but pauses for a short while, "-- _Mr. Shark."_

Fuyuhiko blushed immensely, "Sh-shuttup..." He got the bag from her hand as Peko accompanied him to the changing rooms.

They spent the rest of the day having fun in the amusement park. They tried all the rides and Miyoko felt like the luckiest girl to spend everyday of her life with such amazing people.

Time eventually had passed and the sun was setting down. Nagito is holding her hand while they walk towards the direction of home.

The pale white-haired man yawned, trying to cover his gaping mouth with his robotic hand.

"You tired Uncle?" Miyoko asks in concern. She was aware that her Uncle Nagito has poor health, but thanks to her father, his sickness didn't worsen and he seems to recover each day.

"I'm fine Miyoko-chan, don't you worry about me. Just sleepy and all..." Then another yawn.

"Maybe you should go ahead and sleep in your cabin, Uncle. My house is near and yours is still far ahead. I'll be fine on my own... So please take a rest. I don't want you to be sick because of me."

Nagito looks up and sees the Hinata's residence in the short distance before looking back at Miyoko, "I'm going to be fine--"

"Please Uncle? Pretty please?"

"Fine." Nagito sighed in defeat. Miyoko jumps in victory, "Just make sure to go home right away alright?"

"Yes Uncle!"

"Take care, Miyoko-chan. I had a lot of fun today, Thankyou." Nagito pulls the child into a hug as Miyoko returned it gladly.

"I want to thank you too, Uncle. I learned a lot today."

"I'm glad." Nagito messes up her long pink locks, making her look like curly spaghetti.

"H-hey!"

"I'll be going now. Take a rest too, my little hope."

"Yes Uncle! Sleep well."

When her uncle left, Miyoko began to skip towards home. The sun will be gone any minute now and it will be night time. She noticed that the lights inside their home was not yet turned on, nobody must be home yet.

Maybe she should surprise her parents by baking cookies. Uncle Teruteru had taught her the basics and she's confident about her learnings. She may be a six year old, but maybe having all these skills are normal for her age. Miyoko wasn't exactly sure about other kids since she never met other children around her age before.

_"Miyoko-chan."_

She stopped on her tracks. It was Uncle Nagito's voice.

She quickly turned around and looked for her uncle. She thought he came home just like promised?!

But when she looked everywhere, there was nobody in sight.

"Uncle Nagito?" She called out, a bit confused. She was sure she heard his voice or maybe her ears are playing with her.

_"I'm here."_

She saw a shadow behind a tree move. She starts to wonder why her uncle is hiding from her. Nagito was playful and mischievous at times, maybe this moment was one of those times.

"I saw you Uncle! Don't hide from me!"

_"Catch me if you can, Miyoko-chan!"_ Nagito's teasing voice calls.

Miyoko pouts, "I told you to rest, didn't I? Why are you starting a game with me?"

_"I promise to sleep when you catch me!"_

"That's so childish, Uncle!" Miyoko giggles, "Fine, I'll catch you! I'll warn you though, Auntie Akane told me I have a potential in running!"

" _Let's see about that..!"_ The shadow moved and disappeared. Miyoko panics and ran after her hiding uncle.

They were running in the sea of trees, the sun setting down was the only light while the child chased down Nagito. Miyoko's eyes brimmed with hope when she saw her uncle's green-coated back.

"I'll catch you!" Miyoko yells in excitement.

Miyoko realized that her uncle had escaped the sea of trees. She ran a bit faster and almost caught her uncle's back but she emerged from the forest as well.

She was greeted by the shore of the beach. But there was no signs of her uncle.

"How did he disappear?!" Miyoko felt pretty amazed by her uncle's running and hiding abilities.

She walked around, not seeing a single soul in the sandy beach. All she can hear was the beach waves running back and forth from the shore. It was soothing to hear.

She stopped and looked at the beautiful sunset before her.

"It's so pretty." Miyoko says in awe.

She wonders yet again about what was beyond that beautiful horizon? Maybe a bunch of new people that wants to be her friend? Or maybe cool people like one of the movies she watched.

" _Miyoko-chan_."

She felt something cover her nose, it felt like a cloth. She was caught off-guard and confused. What was happening?

" _Goodnight, little hope."_

A smirk appeared on the man's face.

Miyoko failed to see his face and felt sleepy, so she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the beautiful sunset.

It was then that Class 77's Little Hope has disappeared from Jabberwock Island.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! This is bad! Miyoko has been kidnapped right on the end of Chapter 3. The hope and despair waiting for her in the future will be known in the next chapters! 
> 
> Here's a little idea of how old the cast are:  
> Class 77-B - Around 29 years old  
> Miyoko - 7 years old
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> find out more in the next chappie☞︎︎︎☞︎︎︎☞︎︎︎


	4. 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! I read all of your comments and I really appreciate everyone for sharing their thoughts about Miyoko ༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ
> 
> Anyways, here is another chapter! Thanks for leaving a kudos!

_He who has never hoped can never feel despair._

_\- George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

The Future Foundation still has a big influence all around the world. Because of their efforts, despair was losing their ground and disappearing bit by bit. Their branches had reached every continent in the world to ensure that despair will no longer pose a threat to humanity.

After the disappearance of the Remnants of Despair, multiple towns and cities were slowly recovering from the tragedy. A year after, news had broken out announcing the opening of a new Hope's Peak Academy. The people didn't know if it was good or bad news, that place was where everything started after all. 

Makoto Naegi, an influencial symbol of hope around the world, boldly made the decision to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy for a reason. He wanted to renew how people see hope. Hope wasn't just about talent, it's about what you believe in. His friends and the Future Foundation didn't doubt him, so they gave him a lending hand to his new agendas.

It was six years since the final Killing Game in the Future Foundation's Headquarters. There were massive changes from the situation in the present compared in the past.

People had less fear while walking freely around the streets, but the fear still remains. Buildings that were destroyed have been converted into operational buildings. Adults were roaming and buzzing around the city, focusing on boosting the economy to recover. Meanwhile, the elderly and children were still back at home, the adults were simply too scared for them to risk it if their loved ones frequently go outside. The police may have restored some of their authority, but their efforts were inadequate if there was another breakout of a new tragedy.

2 years ago, there was a new threat to the hope of mankind. Thousands of people in a large cruise ship had died because of an unexpected explosion. There were no survivors at all, so no one knows the exact reason of the explosion. That incident was only the beginning of whats to come.

Another war between two countries has been reported on the local news. Everyone watching felt the same fear they had years ago. Just seeing the sight on the television made them feel like they were not safe, or perhaps they were never safe. Despair was lurking around everywhere they go, no matter how much they hide, they'll get consumed by it if they're not careful.

Everyone had blamed the Remnant of Despairs because of the consecutive big incidents happening around the world. But some points were confusing, the Remnants were last seen on a video after Future Foundation's HQ has been infiltrated. After that, they were silent and inactive for years. Why would they suddenly wreak havoc if they somehow gave up spreading despair? Majority still blamed them though.

Until that day happened...

It was the elections of a new prime minister. After a couple of days, the new government was going to announce the elected winner. Everyone was fueled with new hope because everything was going back to normal. It felt too surreal and reassuring at the same time. It was time for Japan to move on from the tragedy.

On the most anticipated day, there was an unexpected widespread broadcast around the world. No matter how much people try to change the channel, it just won't switch to other programs. Everyone was forced to watch the New Government perform the game that no one willingly joined.

Screams and cries of despair were heard all over the city when they watched the broadcast. Some had burned and broke their television out of panic and fear. After hours of the broadcasted killing game, the supposedly new Prime Minister was the last man standing, blood was coating his entire body.

"I-I survived... When I get out of here, I'll become everyone's hope. I need to stay alive." He suddenly kneeled on the ground, feeling weak, he let his tears fall and howls in agony. He had killed his trusted people just to save their country, was it the right decision?

"Congratulations." 

He panics, hearing an unfamiliar voice in a room where everyone was supposed to be dead.

"You're the winner of this killing game! Puhuhuhu! I never knew a Prime Minister has such amazing killing potential!"

It was the mascot that started everything. They were just having their normal briefing early this morning when their office transformed into killing grounds. It was all because of a threat that they will all get brainwashed to despair if one of them didn't kill. Only one survivor would be the winner but everyone has the strong will to live. They have dreams and families waiting back at home, so they can't just sacrifice their own. Some of them were not convinced that this 'killing game' fiasco is real and believed it's fake. So Monukuma used this as his cue to make another move.

All of their cellphones started ringing. After answering it one by one, everyone became silent.

All they can hear was the cries and begging of help from their loved ones. They were somehow kidnapped and became captives.

It was enough motive to push them to play the infamous killing game.

Now, it's all over.

"I will survive because I won, you had sworn to us before everything started." The prime minister stated.

"Of course! Monokuma doesn't lie, after all." The monochrome bear enthusiastically replies.

"Get me out of here."

"Right away! The exit is this way." The mascot started walking to the claimed exit.

The viewers were watching in anticipation, relieved that atleast the Prime Minister was alive. But how can he become the new prime minister at this rate? He killed one of his people, is he even worth the trust anymore?

"This is the door that leads to outside." The mascot claims.

The prime minister quickly opens the door, he was then blinded by the bright light that welcomed him afterwards.

He quickly ran past the door, running against the light so he can escape that damned hellhole already. Out of no where, the blinding light had diminished. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

His heart stopped when he realized it was a dead end. The hallway just led him to flat wall. There was no exit. He turned around and saw the door which he entered was already closed. He can hear Monokuma's high-pitched laughter echoing outside.

"You lied to me---...!!!!"

The floor touching his feet disappeared. He looked downward and saw the floor was a make-shift door all along. Just like that, he fell.

Hundreds of tiny needles pierced through his entire body. Blood had splattered around him, covering the area with bloody red. Death was his prize for winning the killing game. The masterminds had no intentions of letting anyone survive.

"Enjoyed the show? Stay tuned because soon there will be more! Puhuhu!" Monokuma says hello to the viewers.

"This is only a friendly reminder that despair still has the upper hand in this world! Hope, hope, hope, blargh! Saying it makes me sick! Oh I forgot, I'm supposed to show the mastermind, like the original killing game of Junko-sama!"

"We are _not_ the Remnants of Despair, well, I wanted everyone to bury this in their thick skulls. It's a pain in the ass that all of our achievements are being credited to those garbage people! We are much more despair-inducing than those losers! So despair inducing that we can actually **end the world**! I will say it once, you know, our identities... So remember it well everyone! Puhuhuhu!"

"We are the **Neo-Remnant Apocalypse**! Pretty easy to remember, right? Right? So you better remember it! This killing game is just an introduction to more world-ending tragedies, so please, please stay tuned for us! See yah!"

The broadcast became a black screen before everyone's eyes. It was all over.

The whole world was in panic once again. They were slowly recovering from the tragedy and another threat has suddenly appeared. At this rate, will the world ever feel the peace they were hoping for?

* * *

The bed wasn't feeling that fluffy anymore. It was also subtly shaking and felt unstable, was her bed always like this?

"Mama... The bed is dancing..." She murmurs in her sleep.

Silence.

Miyoko decides to wake up, she cannot sleep when the bed won't stay still. She slowly sat up and was welcomed by a strong pang in her head. It was a terrible headache. Even worse than her fevers before. It was a good thing her Papa is an amazing doctor so he can take away this pain.

"... Eh?"

This was not her room. She gasped, her memories before fainting hitting her head like a bullet. 

"..." 

_Stay calm...._

She was currently in an unfamiliar place. There was subtle movement on the ground which implies that the platform she was on is mobile. Fear and confusion started creeping into her whole-being, where was she? 

"Papa? Mama?" She tries calling out. She expects to hear them reply but no one ever did even if she waited for ten minutes.

"... U-uncle? Auntie...?"

"Papa!? Mama!?" She tries calling again. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "Where are you? I-I'm scared... I'm scared.."

_"Calm down, Miyoko-chan."_

Miyoko immediately searched the owner of the voice, "Mama...?! Mama where are you?"

_"I'm here, dear. So don't be scared."_ The voice of her mama says. 

Miyoko saw a small window on the wall behind her. She got on her tippy toes and cried, "Mama I'm scared! Where am I? Please don't leave me..!"

The color on her face started to fade away. She felt her own saliva drying up when she saw an unknown man instead of her mother. The stranger was alone, sitting on the driver's seat while controlling the wheels.

"Who are you...?" Miyoko asked, her voice cracking a bit, "You're not my mama..."

The man with orange locks turned around, facing her. He doesn't even care even if he wasn't looking at the road while driving.

"Goodevening, Miyoko-chan."

"A-ah... AHHHHH!" Miyoko screams in fear. This man was not her mother, but he had the exact same voice as her. It was terrifying, could a thing even be possible?

"Don't be scared, Miyoko-chan. It's going to be alright." This time, it was Nagito's voice that was heard. 

"Who are you?! Why do you have my mama and uncle's voice?!" Miyoko gathered all her courage just to say that.

"Who am I?" The man laughed using Nagito's infamous laughter, "...I am you." He suddenly switched voices again, perfectly mimicking Miyoko's own voice.

The young Hinata was dumbfounded and speechless. How was such a thing even possible? Maybe this was all of her halluncinations or perhaps she was stuck in a nightmare?

"Ahh such a pain in the ass." The man said in his normal voice, he was tired of playing games with the child, "You don't know how difficult it is to transport you from that godforsaken island to the headquarters. Seriously, why did they even think of assigning me to this task? Tsk."

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my mama and papa?"

"Can't you see?" The orange-haired man plainly smiled, "You're not on that stupid island anymore because I kidnapped you. That's basically the summary of what happened."

_Kidnapped_.

Reality was slowly sinking inside her head. She was far away from home and was abducted by an unknown man. She has no one to rely on and she was alone and vulnerable.

"It will take us a couple of days before arriving at the headquarters. So you better save your energy by then. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just need your company for a certain event."

Miyoko shifts her eyes on the road. It was currently night and she cannot clearly see. It looked like they were on a road with trees on both sides. She needs to think of a way to escape. She won't just go with this stranger and let him get away with everything he wants. She needs to go home to inform her family that she's fine. They must be really worried right now.

She remained quiet while the guy keeps ranting about how tiring and awful his day was. Miyoko sits on the floor, taking deep breathes and tried her best to stop her tears from escaping. She needs to be strong in a situation like this. She believes her parents would save her, that is her hope. 

"I'll be okay... Mama... Papa..."

_I-I'm so scared without you... Why am I alone? What will happen to me?_

She cannot stop the single teardrop from sliding down her cheek.

* * *

**_In Jabberwock Island..._ **

Hajime can't focus on his work which was odd.

He swiveled his chair around, averting his eyes from the several big monitors. 

"Something wrong?" he looks at his left and saw Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator, sitting on his own table at the side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Feel uneasy."

"What about if we call it a day today?" Mitarai smiles and stands up. They were busy doing research on how to find the cure for brainwashing. It was an important research to prevent brainwashing like what happened years ago. 

Hajime closed his eyes and tugged his neck tie, "I guess I'll be heading out first. Thankyou for today, Mitarai-san."

"No problem, Hinata-san." Mitarai now became more confident and mature unlike his previous self. It was miraculous on how time could change a person.

They just stepped out of the research facility. The building was constructed for the Neo-World Program but it later on converted to a research facility afterwards. 

The sun just already set and it was pretty dark at the moment. The street lights were the only source of light. 

Mitarai and Hajime were walking back to the first island. It was almost time for dinner so they decided to go to the restaurant for their daily dinner gathering.

"Hajime!"

Hajime was surprised to hear someone shout his name with such fear and urgency. Chiaki was running to him from a distance, following behind her was Pekoyama and Kazuryu.

"Hajime..." Chiaki stops right in front of him, "Oh god..."

"What's happening?" Hajime pulls her into a hug, trying to comfort her but Chiaki pulls away. The action of rejection suprised him.

"Our daughter... She... I'm not sure, maybe I'm assuming but... We need to find her! Please, we need to... We looked for her everywhere yet..."

"What? Say it more clearly, Chiaki!" His bad gut feeling earlier came back to him. He didn't know why, but he felt awfully nervous. Chiaki was acting weird.

"Miyoko is missing!" Fuyuhiko broke the ice, yelling his statement with rage, "We don't have time to waste, we need to find her right now!"

"Miyoko is with Komaeda, did you guys forget?" Hajime said, a little bit confused.

"Me, of all people, would of course know that fact! I have been with Miyoko the entire day!" The yakuza grinded his teeth, "I.. I saw her earlier. She was near your house when I saw her run to the woods at the distance. I was confused on why she went there, so I followed her. When I reached the shore of the beach, she just disappeared. She fucking disappeared! I immediately told Nanami-san so we searched the beach but we can't find her at all."

All expression on Hajime's face disappeared.

Miyoko was no where to be found and if what Kazuryu said was true, then there was a small chance Miyoko did disappear. 

Jabberwock Island maybe big but Miyoko can't go anywhere further than this place. So there is also a chance she's only on the other parts of the island. Hajime casts his fear and panic aside and focused on Chiaki. She was looking really pale with an unreadable expression on her face. 

He needs to comfort his wife first.

"Chiaki, calm down." Hajime coaxes her, trying his best to make his wife get a hold of herself, "Miyoko is safe. She won't get hurt. Please stop worrying like this, we'll find her together... Okay?"

"I.. I don't know what I'll do if we lose our daughter, Hajime." Chiaki lets out a sob, "I will never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"I also feel the same." Hajime painfully admitted and gritted his teeth, "But we need to be strong so we can look for her. There's a possibility that we might be just overthinking things and Miyoko is just staying with one of our friends. So let's find her, okay?"

Chiaki nods, he successfully made her calm down. It was their cue to start moving. They went to the restuarant and informed everybody about the situation. They also noticed Nagito was the only person not present in restaurant.

The others splitted up to look for Miyoko on the other parts of the island while Hajime, Chiaki and Fuyuhiko went to Nagito's cabin.

"Komaeda!" Hajime calls, knocking on the wooden door, "Are you there?"

They waited for a few minutes and heard the sound of the door unlocking. Nagito had stepped out of the door, his hair a mess while he was wearing only his shirt.

"What's the matter guys? Oh..." Nagito noticed it was already dark outside, "I missed dinner, didn't I?"

"Have you see Miyoko, Komaeda? Is she still with you?" Chiaki asks.

"Isn't she at your house? She promised me that she'll immediately go home when I left her near your house."

Fuyuhiko explained what he saw earlier which made Nagito quiet.

"Help us find her, Komaeda--" 

Nagito suddenly went running to the other direction, leaving them all behind.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" Fuyuhiko yells.

Everyone followed him and they arrived at the Hinata Residence. Nagito shouts, "Miyoko-chan! Please tell me you're there!"

Hajime opened the front door and went inside the house. The others followed him, still feeling uneasy and nervous of Miyoko's disappearance.

Nagito entered Miyoko's bedoom, hoping to see the child, "Miyoko-chan?"

Silence.

He noticed something odd. There was a black paper on top of the bed sticking out like a sore thumb on the light-pink bedsheets.

It was a note with white ink and handwrittten words, did Miyoko write this?

After reading the contents, he had the strong urge to rip the paper to a million pieces. He never felt so enraged in his whole life and he had the strong urge to kill despite knowing the consequences.

Meanwhile, Hajime and Fuyuhiko had left the house to investigate the shore where Fuyuhiko said Miyoko last ran off to. It was just a hunch he had although he was not sure.

There were several foot prints but none matched Miyoko's small feet. There was no evidence of her being here, which was odd if what Fuyuhiko said was true.

Hajime never felt so powerless. What was the purpose of having all talents when he can't protect the ones he love?

"Hinata-kun." Nagito appeared from behind him. 

"Let's go to the others, maybe they already found her." Hajime says, a sound of desperation in his voice.

"We won't find her even we do that." The luckster had a dark aura around him, he looked like he was going to murder someone. 

Komaeda extended his arm, giving him something on his hand.

"...?"

"Read this."

Hajime took the paper in his hands, firmly observing what it is. It was a poorly-written letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the story so far? I would be delighted to know what you think!
> 
> The Neo-Remnants Apocalypse is just a little imagination of mine. They are a group of new characters made by me, so please look forward to it :> Ahhhh I'm just writing whatever that pops in my mind. 
> 
> 𝚋𝚢𝚎-𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚊!


End file.
